


King of the Couch

by SunshineMolotov



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Metavengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineMolotov/pseuds/SunshineMolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony should probably pay more attention to what comes out of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debtdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtdoctor/gifts).



“I’m King of the Couch.” Tony proclaimed and leaned back on the arm of the couch, putting his legs on Pepper’s lap.

“Oh yeah? And what’s your first order of business as “King of the Couch”?” Pepper rolled her eyes and continued typing on her phone.

“Surveying the lay of my land.” Tony made a wide sweeping gesture at the couch, which besides Pepper and him, included Bruce, a few throw pillows, and three remotes in various stages of disappearing between the cushions.

“Your what now?” Pepper turned her head and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“The lay of my land.” Tony grinned at Pepper who promptly pushed Tony’s legs off of her lap and stood up, crossing her arms as she came to a stop a few feet away.

“Pep hey-!“

“Nope.”

“Nope what?”

“Tony, I am not going to be the lay of your land oh my _god_.”

“Pep- Pepper. Pepper that’s not what I meant oh my god,” Tony laughed. “Please come back?” He pouted and made grabby hands at her. Bruce laughed from the other end of the couch.

“Quiet you.” Tony pointed a finger at him and Bruce raised his hands in surrender, smiling at the ceiling.

Tony turned his attention back to Pepper and continued making grabby hands in her direction. Pepper huffed.

“Tony no.”

“But Pepper.”

“No.”

“I’m sorry Pepper, come back. Do you want to be Queen of the Couch?”

“Tony-“

“Bruce quick get me a crown or something so Pepper can be Queen of the Couch and come back to me.”

“Don’t involve me in your linguistic screw-ups, Tony.”

“Bruce c’mon man, help me out.”

“No can do, sorry.”

“Oh my god you both are terrible and I hope you’re happy with yourselves because there’s no way I can be a true and just ruler now. I’m going to be a petty and self absorbed ruler because of you two.”

Bruce and Pepper shared a look.

“You weren’t already?” Pepper asked, eyebrow raised. Bruce turned to hide a laugh. Tony groaned and slid down until he was on his back.

“You both _suck_.”

It’s hard being King. It’s hard and nobody understands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a real thing that happened, except it ended with a bored Hawkeye on a disgruntled Tony's back to keep him from crawling to Pepper and a offended Pepper glaring at Tony from across the room.
> 
> I have the best friends UwU


End file.
